Dancing with Shadows
by Superman on CRACK
Summary: Envy is your average college student... at least until he meets your everyday vampire, Edward. Then everything pretty much spins out of control. Rated for swearing and violence yaoi to come.
1. Only to Begin

The young, raven-haired boy with green tipped hair pulled out his iPod with a yawn as he walked down the dark street to his school. He stared down at the glowing screen and ran his thumb along the track selector until he found some of his favorite music. He yawned and wished that he was able to just head back to the dorms and go to sleep. Envy grinned when a song by Panic!At the Disco came on, one of his favorites, and began to bob his head along with the music as he quickened his pace. It unnerved him to be walking along in the dark streets so late at night without any form of protection, thus a creation for his haste.

"Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time, c'mon just snap, snap-" Envy was mouthing the words to his favorite song as he continued down the street now, the feeling of someone watching him overtaking his mind and making him stop singing along.

The moon hung low this evening, casting a glow behind the silhouette of what appeared to be a young man perched atop one of the dormitory roofs, golden optics piercing through the darkness, waiting, wanting, and searching; searching for a lost, pitiful soul wandering aimlessly down the lonesome street he had chosen to stake out. Edward, being one to become easily annoyed, began to become restless. If the street wasn't empty then there were crowds, groups of friends traveling down it either to the dormitories or to the school for night classes making it impossible to single out a student in particular. Dealing with large groups always did prove to be tiresome and he rarely managed to gain what he had originally come for, the sweet, sweet nectar flowing through the veins of his prey, providing vitality to the poor creature.

A hand rubbed the creature's pale face as he sighed softly, forcing the ling locks of golden hair away from his face, the strands catching in the breeze and blowing along with the large, black cape he wore. Aside from the deathly pale skin covering his body, the young vampire was a thing of beauty. The long mane upon his head radiated in the moonlight, the silver highlights, usually hidden beneath the blond strands glowed even more in the small amount of light present in the evening.

"Damn it... This sucks... And here I thought I might actually get to have fun tonight..." Edward began to stand, though not willing to admit defeat, he scanned the road one last time. To his surprise, and great delight, someone was coming, someone alone, helpless, and most importantly, cute. He licked his lips while zoning in on the flesh upon the college student's neck. "Perfect..." In a swift movement, he jumped off the building and landed next to it, making sure to stay in the shadows. If he was going to obtain what he longed for, what he needed, he would have to approach the situation carefully. Too bad he wasn't a very patient guy.

The college boy flung his long, spiked hair over his shoulder and his eyes flicked over his surroundings nervously. His converse shoes brushed against a rock and he glanced down for a moment at it with his violet eyes, which only appeared purple because of the contact lenses he had. His mother moaned and groaned about getting them for him, since they cost a good chunk of money, but eventually gave into him. And his green-dyed hair he had to thank his father for, only because the man was too busy to pay attention to Envy's questions properly to give him a sensible answer.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat," Envy continued singing along with all the Panic!At the Disco songs on his mini iPod. The boy massaged his temples lightly with his free hand, brushing away a small bead of sweat that had formed there. He looked around campus and swore to his bad luck that he was stuck all the way on the other-side. He also was annoyed by the fact that his roommate had decided to ditch class that night to go to a rave. Envy was beginning to think he should've done the same thing.

A grin spread across the young vampire's face as he continued to watch the college student walk down the street in a nervous, watchful fashion. It was not to be serendipitous, Edward supposed, for humans, whether they knew it or not, did tend to have a sixth sense that was activated as a defense mechanism, alerting them to any possible oncoming danger. _Either that or he's just a paranoid little bastard. How cute._ He snickered quietly to himself as he stalked the boy through the shadows, making sure to stay light on his feet as to prevent any unnecessary sounds until the time was right. If he were to some reason catch the boy's attention by a loud and unnatural sound of the night, he knew all would be over and any hope of drinking the delicious, red fluid would be lost. It was getting late and having to find another victim would only prove to be troublesome, no matter how badly he needed blood to quench his thirst.

Once a far enough distance ahead of the college student, Edward slipped off his cape revealing a tight top that failed to cover his midriff and a tight necklace with a few spikes protruding out of it. The tight, leather pants he wore clung to his slender legs, making his wardrobe appear as if it was a bit of punk mixed with his own flare, aside from his blond, undyed hair and natural silver highlights. He slowly stepped out of the shadows, plastering on a face of worry, appearing oblivious to the boy walking down the street. "Damn it... where is it...?" The previously harsh voice that left his throat sounded sweet, frightened, and soft. "It's... so dark... I can't see anything..."

Envy spotted movement ahead of him and considered reaching into his black and green messenger bag for something to defend himself against whatever was up there. He wasn't sure if it was paranoia or a good sense of judgement that made him flick off his iPod and listen carefully to whatever was up ahead. The boy took careful steps, also swearing to his bad luck that if he needed to run, his shoes were a size to big and would only cause him more trouble. He continued walking, ripping the ear buds away from his ears and shoving his entire gadget into a small pouch on the front of his bag. Envy continued walking, brushing his hair away from his face so he could see what was ahead. He almost sighed in relief and his heart slowed down a bit when he saw that it was just another student, like himself.

_See? You just watch too many horror films..._ He mentally scolded himself before jogging towards the vampire without another thought in his mind. The first thing he noticed was the other's hair. Blond with silver streaks that were completely contrasted by his black with green streaks. He stopped a few feet away from Ed, giving him some room, and smiled slightly. "Yo bro, do you need some help...?" He asked innocently, watching him curiously.

It took all Edward had to hold back the smirk that tried to surface, barely managing to hold onto his facade of a troubled college student. He looked up at the boy who spoke to him, taking a moment to take in his features, his own eyes appearing fearful and troubled. _Young, tall, nice complexion... perfect... It looks like waiting here as long as I did is finally going to pay off. I just want to sink my teeth in him... and he won't even notice until it's too late..._

The young vampire looked away, looking embarrassed, gold and silver hair sweeping across his face at the quick movement. "Shit... I didn't think anyone would actually be out here tonight. I'm a new student... and I was stuck with these night classes. To make a long story short I got lost, ran into a few thugs, had my bag ripped off from me and they ran off somewhere. Looked like upperclassmen..." He sighed in aggravation and crossed his arms while shifting his weight to one foot. "And now... I'm telling you my whole story. How lame. Damn... this whole college thing is gonna be one trip to hell and back."

Envy smiled slightly, almost ignoring the sense that he probably shouldn't be talking to just any random students that he ran into on campus. There was talk of some students randomly dropping out of college because they would run into people at night that completely destroyed their lives. But this case was different, this boy was the one in trouble and he lost all of the books that he most likely spent a shit load of money on.

"No worries, I'm sure it was just some jackasses that lost their books and were lookin' for someone to get them back easily." Envy said, eyes sweeping over the ground as he looked for any signs of the books curiously. He couldn't see anything though, not in the little light from the moon and the small lights situated all over campus. Envy forced a bit of a laugh. "Hey, maybe you have Trig next? That's where I'm headed, you can share my book if you want. I'm Envy, by the way." Envy couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of his name, his parents had one cruel sense of humor when the named him that. At least he wasn't like his cousin, Lust.

A small chuckle escaped the vampire's throat at the name of the boy, finding it very humorous and somewhat ironic. _Envy, huh? He doesn't seem jealous at all. To be names one of the seven deadly sins. I wonder if he has any siblings... possibly six of them...?_ "So Envy, then, nice to meet you I suppose. I'm Ed, or at least that's what my friends call me." _Or rather... victims..._ "There's not really any reason for the name or background to it. Much different than your name. Your parents wouldn't be religious in any way, are they? I would imagine Christians to sway more towards 'Harmony,' 'Joy,' or something like that, even if they are chick names. But what do I know? I'm not religious in anyway." _And if I was, I obviously wouldn't be on the high and holy side._

He ran a pale, deathly cold hand over his studded necklace before holding it out to Envy in a way of introduction, though the action was a little late. "My room number and everything was in my bag with my books, but Trig sounds right. Hopefully it's the same teacher and everything. Man, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't run into you."

Envy's cheeks glowed red when he heard the laugh, no matter how small it was, come from the vampire's throat. He didn't really expect the other boy to act as if it wasn't a strange or different name, but he hadn't really expected him to laugh either. He wasn't exactly unused to people laughing at his name though. "Well, my parents aren't religious, like, at all... But I do have a sister named Sloth, a friend here named Greed, a cousin named Lust, a brother named Pride and this kid in my old neighborhood named Wrath. I don't know any Gluttony's though..." Envy forced a smile through his lips, as it it was amusing to him.

"You lost your room number too? Damn, that sucks ass... Were your keys in there too...? C'mon, class is this way..." Envy started walking, waiting a second or two to see if Ed was following him or not. "I'm glad I ran into you... I could've sworn, as stupid as it sounds, that someone was following me..."

"Wow, you really do have a seven sin thing going on, well, minus the Gluttony. I never heard of something like that before." Edward didn't have to act to sound amused, and somehow, he approved of having names given based on the sins. Though if Envy wasn't that envious, he wondered if the other names didn't give the kids justice. Was sloth really hyper and Pride extremely shy and depressed? Then there was Lust and Greed, could the first not be easily attracted to others and the latter extremely giving? It was a wonder how parents could be so idiotic while naming their children. It reminded him of his previous victim- Random Chance.

A small smirk crossed the vampire's face for a moment, though very brief, his golden eyes glistening almost mischievously. "What do you mean? Like a werewolf or something? It is a full moon tonight. Or maybe one of those escaped prisoners that're all over the news? Perhaps a vampire?" He laughed a little and patted Envy's back hard in a playful manner. "Don't tell me you're scared by little things like that. It was probably just a cat or something and that's only a problem if it's black and you're superstitious. Though..." Ed gazed into the dark sky almost thoughtfully. "Being as much of a horror movie buff that I am, I think it would be kick ass if you could actually run into one of those things. Too bad they're not real. Looks like I'll have to just stick to books, movies, and my own writing for now. You gonna be ok?"

Envy laughed quietly, as if he was just trying to pass it off as him being extremely stupid or something like that. Though he was still nervous as he walked alongside of Ed, something just wouldn't stop bothering him about the other student. Envy adjusted his bag on his shoulder, surprised at how heavy it now felt. All he wanted to do was pop the earphones back in and ignore the almost creepy kid walking beside him. Though, Envy couldn't exactly say he wasn't creepy. Most other students steered away from him, other than his roommate Greed.

"I know it sounds real stupid and shit... But still, I could've sworn there was somebody watching me... Maybe just a teacher, like, watching out for students or something..." Envy sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Horror movies, huh? Maybe you and me can watch some sometime... Greed, he's my roomy, and I always get together and watch them..." Envy smiled some more when he saw that they were nearing the building where the class was. He picked up his pace and propped up the door, holding it open for Ed as well. "Trig is just down the corner..." He started down the corner when the teacher of the class in question stopped him.

"Envy...? Oh, I'm glad I caught you... Turns out that there's some stalker on campus again..." The teacher sighed and eyed Ed for a moment before looking back to Envy. "Classes are off for tonight."

The man walked away and Envy grinned a bit. "Cool..." He looked back to Ed. "Well, looks like I'm headed back to my dorm..."

_They wouldn't be talking about me now would they? Sure I've been here more than once, but to actually be talked about in such a way, it's touching_ Edward shot the teacher a look that shot icy daggers as cold as his own skin in response to being eyed, though the glare ended up stabbing the older man's back when he turned and walked away. _Poor bastard. He's lucky he's not my type._ He ran a frail finger over his spiked necklace again, almost as if taking pride in the accessory and turned back to Envy, looking incredibly pissed.

"Oh that's just great, isn't it? I love horror and stuff, but when it comes to real life things like stalkers, I hate it. Who the hell is so twisted to actually skulk around following people? And here I thought I could find those thugs so I could get my stuff back. I can't even get back into my dorm. I'd turn to a roommate, but I don't have one... I'm in a single dorm..." _But the one time I did have someone living with me, he was cute. And his blood was to die for... heh..._

"I just hope now that your feeling of someone watching you wasn't true... If there is a stalker then I'm sure that he or she has to be nearby. And that... that's a little unnerving..." He brought his hands to his elbows and shivered. "Haha... I'm a little freaked out now..."

The student turned his eyes over to Ed and nodded slightly, looking down to the ground. He could feel the hair on his back beginning to stand straight up. Only a little bit before, he had been completely freaked out because he thought someone was watching him. And now, only minutes later, he was being told that there was an actual stalker on campus... again. Envy rubbed his forearms a bit nervously, making his sleeves bunch up a bit. He wasn't exactly ready to make another long, lonely walk back to his empty dorm room.

"Hey," Envy mumbled, bringing his eyes back up to Ed's golden ones. "You can stay with me for the night or until we find your shit... Greed's at a rave and when he gets back, we can just double up in one bed or whatever...Though he said he might bring someone back..." Envy said thoughtfully. "Oh well... How does that sound? I can see if you don't want to..."

_Perfect..._ Edward tilted his head to the side, his previously cold eyes looking entirely grateful and cheerful, greatly contrasting the dead coloring of his skin. "Do you mean it, really? Thank God... I don't know what I would've done if I had to stay out with that stalker lurking somewhere. And being anemic I tire easily so I wouldn't be able to put up a very good fight." He mentally patted himself on the back for the story he quickly pieced together; he wasn't oblivious, he knew that being the bloodless creature he was, hit skin lacked the lively hue a living being's did. Though an iron deficiency did tend to make a human's skin a lighter color, even at times grayish. That and the lack of a tan together made his words very believable. He would know, he used to same excuse in the past.

"And hey, sticking together may not be a bad idea. That way we'll have four eyes to look out for those asses and the stalker or whatever the hell it is that's lurking out there. I promise I'll pay you back somehow, maybe take you out for a drink or something? Just... thanks for not booting me out into the cold. Like I said, that would really suck..." _Tell a lie, gain his trust, thread together a story, and take a sip of the sweet nectar when he least expects it. This one's easy and a bit of fun. Maybe I'll have him join me in the afterlife..._

Envy smiled happily. Now he at least had someone to walk back to the dorm with and even had a roomy for the night as well. Stalkers and rapists usually targeted single victims, so Envy figured that they would be safe together. Little did he know that the very stalker in question was standing right beside him and was going to be sleeping in his dorm with him. The student started walking again, looking back to Ed to make sure that his safeguard was with him.

"So," Envy said as they had began to walk down the path to his dorm, situated all the way at the other end of campus. "You're into horror too, right? My favs _always_ have vamps in them." Envy said, obviously oblivious to the fact he was in his own horror movie with a vampire at his side. "I used to tell my mom that I was a vampire..." He laughed, suddenly smiling happily as he remembered when he still had good relations with his family. "You know, when I was young... I would watch vampire movies for like, kids..."


	2. This New Kid's Kinda Strange

Chapter 2 _**-Runs around-**_

Heather here, role-player of Edward and the elder of the two writers, and I just wanted to say thanks for staying with us to chapter two. This was awesome and a lot of fun to role-play out with Ashe and we were hoping that it would be equally as fun to read. It looks like a few people liked it, right? Anyway, in this chapter there is a new character introduced named Vanity. She's... an interesting girl to say the least created and played by Ashe. I think the description of her in the story is enough to give you a pretty good image of her. Yeah... heh... that Vanity...

_**Disclaimer: Ashe and I both DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Wish we did, would like to say that we do, but Hiromu Arakawa was actually the brilliant manga-ka that came up with the idea, the story, and all of the characters mentioned throughout this fic. Well... except for Vanity... and one other. That was entirely Ashe!**_

You didn't come here to here me talk on and on about, well, stuff, did you? Now without further ado, here is chapter two!

* * *

"Really now, you like vamps?" Edward raised a brow at the new knowledge about the beautiful boy at his side, or at least he found the warm, sticky liquid flowing through his veins as a beauty beyond no other, and looked down the street while laughing. _Well that adds an unusual twist. Wonder if he knows exactly what to look for to find a vampire. Sure, the obvious, pale skin, sharp teeth, and the lust for blood, but that's easily hidden and covered for with a good story. He probably knows about the mirror thing too so I'll have to look out for that. A little struggle never hurt anyone. Suddenly the game has become just that much more interesting._

The golden gaze belonging to the vampire returned to the college student, something indefinable dancing within them. "Heh... my parents always wanted me to grow up to be the good boy they hoped to raise. I normally had to sneak whatever I watched, but they always managed to catch me because I was incredibly lame." He laughed a little and sighed, beginning to grow disgusted by his own act. He needed blood and he wanted it now. _Just wait... let him take you to his dorm. There he won't have any place to escape. Stay calm..._ "They were REALLY against vampire movies for some reason. I felt so deprived and still do. Funny how 'rents can be so strict. And look at me. I'm hardly the picture-perfect son." A few digits belonging to his left hand slipped through his golden and silver hair. "They were really against dyed hair too."

Envy grinned a bit and forced himself to look away from Ed. The other boy's eyes were like small orbs of fire burning into Envy's skin wherever they landed. And Envy's neck, covered up by his almost turtleneck-like long sleeved shirt, was burning especially more than the rest of him. He shrugged it off though as embarrassment or something like that. He flung his own dyed hair backwards again; it had fallen in front of him to make a curtain around his entire head. Sometimes he wondered why he never cut it, then he looked in a mirror and saw his reasoning. "Then they probably wouldn't like my hair..." Envy said, grinning a bit more as he ran a finger over his long raven and jade colored locks. "Asked my dad if I could do it and he said it was fine, he wasn't listening though. And when I came home that night looking like this and he demanded to know why I did it the first place, I told him I had to live up to my name and be _green with envy_."

Envy continued walking, noticing that his dorm was approaching a lot faster than the last time he walked home from class alone. It was probably due to the sudden gain in company. "Same with the contacts, cept there was no real good reason for them. They're friggin' sweet though..."

"Heh... it's a good thing that he doesn't listen then. I think it looks kick-ass." The vampire frowned when he lost the gaze of the young college student's violet contact covered eyes, only to smile a bit again when he stole another glance at the masculine throat. It was nearly fully covered, though the small bit that was exposed led him to believe that this bite, one laid upon the delicate threat, would be enjoyable. The neck looked well grown, not too plump and not too thin. Finding a vein should be easy, in fact, there was already one that he had picked out, even if he couldn't see it yet. More precisely, it was an artery. Oxygenated blood always sat better with him than the vital liquid that had already pumped through a body's system. _Stay calm... not too much longer now... You almost have him where you want him. Tell a lie, gain some trust. That's how it works..._

"So, are we close to your place then? I'm feeling beat. All that running after those bastards really got to me... especially since I'm anemic..."

Envy grinned at the compliment he had received from his new pale friend. The boy pulled a set of keys from his pocket as he pushed open the door that lead into a long hallway filled with other sets of doors behind which most students were getting their rest for the next day. Some music was pumping behind one of the doors that they passed and right next to that one, someone slammed open their door and marched straight across the hallway.

"DAMMIT TURN IT OFF!" A long, raven-haired girl wearing nothing but a bra top and a short mini-skirt screamed as she pounded repeatedly on the door with the pounding music emitting from it. Someone answered the door and merely laughed at her before she turned around and walked back across the hallway, only after spotting Envy and waving. "Oi, Envy! Who's your cute friend?"

Envy waved her away and continued down. "Go back to bed or get dressed, Vanity!" He shook his head irritably and stopped in front of his room. The girl was following them over however, determined to bother Envy it seemed.

"Aw, c'mooonnn..."

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."

"I'll give you the answers to the Trig test next week. I know you have trouble with tht class."

"...How?"

"Oh, you know, the teachers just looove me..."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

Edward watched the new girl, whose name was apparently Vanity, with only mild interest, his nose wrinkling up in mild disgust for a moment before he was able to regain his composure. He despised the taste of female blood; perhaps it was not so much the blood itself that he hated, but the chemicals girls tended to apply to their skin that he had to taste whilst sucking out the vital fluid. _Perfume..._ A shiver ran down his spine. Not only were the female kind disgusting with the overuse of beauty products, but they could be clingy and annoying as hell, though it was that feature about them that made them such easy targets. Easy, yet disgusting and not worth his time.

The vampire shook his head and smiled. "So the class that was just cancelled is the one that you suck at? You're lucky I'm a math whiz, and I don't mean that in a nerdish sorta way. I can help you with some of your work if you need it." Eying Vanity for a minute or so, he extended his deathly cold hand out toward her. "Hey, the name's Ed, nice to meet you. I just... kinda got into a bit of trouble so I'm spending the night with him. I hope that doesn't bother you?" His words almost caused him to gag. _Completely repulsive..._

Vanity turned her head back to Ed with a dazzling smile on her face. She seemed to be the one girl that everyone hated and everyone loved at the same time, almost like a real-life Mary Sue from fan fictions and whatnot. The girl ignored Ed's hand and instead gave him a hug, her entire body smelling of recently added perfume. Why did women always insist on hugging people instead of just smiling and shaking hands? She pulled back away with a frown.

"Jeeze, you're skin is sooooo dry! Maybe a little lotion or-" She was cut off by the music, which had only grown louder. "GOD DAMMIT TURN IT DOWN!" Vanity screeched, heading straight for the door and kicking it down. "MOTHER FUC-"

Envy grabbed onto Ed's arm and hurriedly rushed them both inside of his room. The student only sighed after he heard the moans and groans from the guys who had been blasting the music, followed by a series of screeches from Vanity. Envy locked the door and threw his crap down on the floor, ignoring that it made a rather loud sound. "She's a total bitch, I know." The boy snorted and flopped down on one of the beds in the room. "Want anything? There's some food around here somewhere... You thirsty? I think there's some water in that fridge." Envy smirked and then added, remembering their earlier conversation. "Or maybe you want my blood." He laughed and closed his eyes. "Just make yourself at home."

If Envy had not snatched Edward's arm at that given moment, the vampire was sure he would have put an end to the little bunbearableb/ annoyance known as Vanity. His eyes had become mere slits and golden irises darkened and morphed until they glowed red when she hugged him without warning, causing every fiber of his being to bend and twist in rage. How dare that vile creature touch him, especially while wearing those disgusting chemicals that made her smell worse than any pheromones could ever succeed in doing? If only he stayed for one more second, that girl would have been drained on the spot and his cover would have been blown.

The apparently young vampire rubbed his eyes once he was brought into the room, ridding himself of any traces of maliciousness, mentally thanking no one in particular that no one caught sight of his sudden change. He had to stay cool, calm, and collected. Then as a well-earned treat he would feast. This college boy's blood better be worth all the trouble.

"Yeah... bitch. As if lotion would do anything... sure, it may make my skin softer, but it can't change the color with my condition preventing any skin treatments from working. My family's tried everything..." His eyes traveled to the locked door for a moment before scanning the room for any mirrors that would fail to show his reflection. Not seeing any that would catch his reflection if he had one, he cautiously entered the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, still rubbing his eyes. "Heh... are you offering? I'd take a nice long bite." He stuck out his tongue, happy that his fangs were not visible and moved his hand away from his face, eyes once again vividly gold. "Nah, I'm fine. I don't need to really eat or drink all the much. All I have to worry about is medicine and that's back at my dorm room."

The boy, still laying on his soft bed, had his forearm drawn lazily over his eyes as if he was simply irritated by the light above in the room. There was a box of light bulbs near his bed, as if he needed to change the bulb on a very regular basis. With him and Greed being lazy and loving to break things, they needed that factory sized box of bulbs. Envy reached down with his other arm, slipped off his shoe, and flung it upwards at the annoyance. The bulb shattered and instantly the room was cast into darkness, the only light emitting from a digital clock in between the two beds.

"Sorry," He mumbled quietly. "But I'm exhausted... Is that medicine important...?" He asked, a yawn lacing his words. "Do you n-need it...?"

Once cloaked in the darkness of the room, Edward licked a fang, his tongue rubbing gently up and down the canine now unsheathed from his lips, easily hidden in the lack of light from the room. "Yeah, the medicine's important, but it's not like I'd die from not having it or anything. I mean, there are much more important things in life that you need to survive, don't you think? The basic human needs to consume water to hydrate the body and keep blood at a nice consistency. Too much water and it'll be runny, too little and it'll clog up. Then that's not good for anyone."

He leaned back a little and held his hand in front of his face, looking at his pale, outstretched fingers in mild interest. "Then there's the whole concept of oxygen and hemoglobin. Your entire body runs on oxygen and other nutrients that you gather from food and the environment, but more precisely, blood is the most important substance keeping you alive. Vitamins travel through it along with oxygen, allowing the rest of your body to function. Without it you would be a pale, lifeless mess, or at least the average person would. And blood also happens to be the reason why I'm anemic. The lack of iron flowing through my body put me in this state, giving me this 'condition.'"

Edward grinned a bit, giving another lick to his fang as he brought his hand to his side and leaned back, feeling that his meal was now within grasp. "Sorry for going off like that. After these two years I'm going to medical school and it helps to talk about things like this to commit it to memory. And it's not like it came out of nowhere... you mentioned my medicine and my lack of... iron... is the reason why I need it."

"Interesting..." Envy replied, though he had hardly been able to absorb the bit of information that Ed had just told him. He wasn't here to learn about the human body, he was here so he could become an engineer not a doctor. Through the pale light of the digital clock and moonlight that was pouring in through the single window, Envy could be seen moving only his leg up to his waist.

His toes messed around for a moment with the buckle to his pants and then they moved down a bit more to get at the zipper on his jeans. With a rustling noise, Envy had somehow managed to get his pants off and on the floor with only moving the lower half of his body. His arm was still draped across his face, preventing him from seeing anything that his vampire buddy was doing. Envy yawned again and mumbled. "I'm so-sorry if I seem boring... Jus' tired... Oh, and I AM wearing boxers... Just so you don't think I'm like, going commando or whatever...If you want Greed's bed, you can have it 'til the bastard himself gets back..."

_Damn... he's making this too easy..._ "Hey, we're both guys here. It's not like you're your pal Vanity or anything. Having people around her didn't stop her from flaunting her underwear. Disgusting..." Edward slid up the mattress a bit, moving carefully so he wasn't detected before he was ready to do so, a soft hiss sounding in his throat when he opened his mouth, the small amount of light cast by the moonlight and alarm clock shining off his well polished fangs.

"You know... thanks for the offer, but I may just have to decline. There's a small problem..." He leaned close to the college student, hovering above the neck. Just being as close as he was sent chills down his spine and he could have sworn he already smelled the sweet aroma of his choice of meal. "I don't plan on staying much more of the night." Without another word, he began to move in on his prey.

Envy felt the other boy shifting slightly on the bed as he made his way up towards the sleepy student. He opened his violently violet eyes and they narrowed for a spilt second when he saw how close Ed was to his neck. The boy rolled over a bit, snatching a pillow with one hand and shoving it into Ed's face. He continued to roll until his feet found the carpeting below and he could stand there. Truthfully, Envy didn't really know what Ed was trying to do, but it creeped him out having someone so close to his neck like that.

"What the shit, man?" Envy barked, almost dog-like as he moved back over to the vampire on his bed. "What the hell are you, some kind of a vampire?"

Not bothering with the annoying act any longer, Edward swiftly slid to the side, standing between Envy and the door, his fangs still holding the pillow in his mouth. With a small snicker, he spit the object to the side, causing a few feathers to flutter out of the new rip in the fabric. "Silly boy. Didn't you just say that vampires weren't real? If that was true, then how could I possibly be a vampire? Unless... everything tonight was a lie..." He ran his fingers through his hair, golden optics narrowing and glowing through the darkness, looking almost feline though much more sinister.

"I have to admit, it's been fun and I kinda like you. Not many people would invite a _stalker_ into his home even after being warned that some sort of freak was wandering around the school ground." With another lick of his lips, he took a step closer. "So tell me, you like vampires and always have? What do you think now that you've met the real thing? Pretty cool, huh? Almost like a childhood dream coming true. Touching."

"Fuck you." Envy hissed, taking a few steps away until he felt something pierce through the bottom of his foot. He let out a soft groan and considered crumpling to the ground to rip the small piece of light bulb glass from his foot, but he knew if he took time to do that there would be no chance of escaping the vampire in his room. Envy shook his foot, feeling a bit of blood splatter from it onto the carpet below. The student took another step back and bumped into Greed's stereo. He bent down slowly, still watching Ed with careful, violet eyes and then flicked the boom box on as loud as it could go. He jumped over the source of noise and grabbed a few light bulbs from the box. He fired all four of them at the wall separating his and Vanity's rooms. No doubt she would come and investigate... right? "You know what, I should've seen right through you act." Envy shouted over the music blaring from the boom box. It was so loud that he couldn't tell what song was playing from it. "So I guess you can just come right here and suck all the blood you want!" He yelled, bending over slightly, yanking the collar of his turtleneck back and exposing his neck flesh to the vampire.

"Funny how easily you're fooled, isn't it? Not only that, but your entire mood, all your beliefs, they were easily swayed by the use of a few simple words I wove together!" Edward callously laughed; highly amused by the way Envy reacted to the new knowledge of that pale-skinned boy being a vampire. He took another step closer, nostrils flaring at the scent of fresh new blood, the aroma overtaking his senses and causing his body to shake in delight. "And wouldn't you know... you have my favorite blood type. I think I'm just gonna have to take you up on your offer and come and get it."

He took a few more steps, feet pattering softly across the hard floor, before approaching the college student quickly, his footsteps no longer heard almost as if he began floating towards his prey. "So enlighten me..." Edward smirked, tilting his head a bit to the side. "Exactly what are you planning on doing to me? Pelt me with light bulbs? Won't do a thing! Cry and run for help? No one will believe you! All you've done is stumbled into a horror story, one that you can't escape or make disappear. Crawling under your covers won't do you any good."


	3. Bitch Attack!

Chapter 3

Ashe here, the younger and role-player of Envy, Vanity and two other characters that have not been introduced into the story yet. They'll come in good time people. I was surprised to see that no one flamed us (me) over Vanity being a Mary-Sue. And somewhat disappointed. Erm- I'd like to make a few review-related comments now before I get around to the disclaimer and chapter. You know you like reading me ramble...

Eh-Mah-Gawd! Ashe answers reviews!

**xxDreamTheaterxx **Eheh, Can't tell you that. You'll have to read to find out. x3

**sprinkle-chan** Yus. Blame Heather for the cliffhanger and me for the maximum amount of posts I allow on a page on my website (where this was role-played at). And imagine it. Imagine the sexiness of Envy stripping his jeans off just by using his toes. It's possible, I tested it. xD

**Merkitten** And this chapter was named just because you made me laugh when I read your review.

To everyone else

Thank you for reviewing, you can expect at least 12 chapters of this story to be posted! Most likely more than that! And if you want your comment mentioned... POST INTERESTING/FUNNY/CRACKIFIED STUFF! XD

**DISCLAIMER **

**Yea uh, we don't own FMA. Just in case. Just in case. And for that matter... We don't own Benadryl either.**

Wow! There should be a rule that says Ashe can't comment anymore... THAT'S A BIGGER COMMENTARY THAN THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!

(And for those of you reading this after the chapter, Benadryl shots really have those effects... I've experienced them)

Envy released his collar and took a few more steps back until he felt Greed's bed bump against the back of his ankles. The boy felt himself lose his balance and fall over into it, now laying flat on his back with no possible hope of escaping Ed. The music was still blaring and the glass from the light bulbs still lay on the floor. Envy chewed on his lower lip, surprised to see that he had actually bit down hard enough for a small bit of blood to blossom up into his mouth.

Envy heard the music stop and then paled a bit more. That was the CD Greed had been listening to non-stop. The one with only one, short song on it. Envy had no hope of ever getting Vanity's attention. "Dammit, you bastard..." Envy attempted to scoot upwards on the bed, but yelped in pain when it only drove the shard of glass deeper into his foot. "FUCK!" Envy reached to his side and found a needle; filled all the way with whatever drug Greed was obsessed with at the moment. His hand closed around it and he laid still. "Just hurry up and kill me or whatever the hell! Get it over with, dammit!"

An amused smirk still rested upon the vampire's face, golden optics moving back and forth to each site that blood had begun to beautifully blossom up from the poor, pitiful college student's skin. That soft skin full of life that the living dead lacked. "Oh, don't be this way. Kill you? The thought never crossed my mind. Besides, I kinda like you" Edward purred and moved closer, following the fragrance of blood more than what his eyes saw. Blood was a necessity, something he needed to live, and when he was on the prowl, he usually allowed his body and pure instinct to take over.

"It's just one little bite. Think of a mosquito. You don't feel them, right? This'll be the same way." _I doubt it._ "Just relax. You're strong boy _Envy_. And it's not like I'm gonna suck you dry. Now that would just be cruel."

_Ha! Kinda like me? What the hell is with this guy...Vampire... thing..._ "Bite me, you bastard." Envy growled, not realizing what he had said until after he had said it. Normally, it was just a simple comeback, but now it was meant in the literal term as well. Envy's finger slipped down the length of the needle and popped the cap off quietly, rubbing his finger over the tip of the stick with a sudden smirk on his face. The needle with fully loaded, as he expected, and Envy carefully held onto it so as not to stab himself with it. If his expectations were correct, this needle was not filled with drugs but actually fully loaded with Benadryl that could knock out a team of wild horses. Greed had allergies.

"Just lemme at least get bitten in style" Envy suddenly purred, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. He slowly padded over towards Edward and then pressed their lips suddenly together, all the while positioning the needle in just the right spot.

_Good, finally you're giving into me. The better the reason not to kill you_ Edward slew his words together in another purr within his mind while taking in the image of the college boy, gently sucking on the blood upon his lip. The taste was better than he had ever imagined, overtaking his senses to the point where he didn't notice the needle positioned near his body. He usually didn't toy with his victims as much as he did with Envy, but then again, the boy did particularly interest him from the way he acted to the way he dressed. As strange as it sounded, Edward supposed it wouldn't be bad spending an eternity with him. If only he knew about the needle...

Envy practically grinned in triumph when he felt Ed sucking lightly at his bleeding lip. The vampire was completely oblivious to the needle positioned right above his neck. The boy pulled a bit away from the kiss that he had used as a distraction. The tip of the needle brushed against Ed's flesh, giving him a notice of what was there. A smirk danced across Envy's face as he pushed it into Ed's shoulder, pushing down on the top and injecting the allergy medicine into the vampire.

"Aw, sucks for you..." Envy said as he ripped the needle back out of Ed's skin. "I don't know about vampires, but usually this stuff knocks out anyone in a good few minutes..." Envy took another few steps backwards, watching Ed with careful eyes. He wasn't sure how the medicine would affect a vampire, but only hoped that it would at least buy him some time.

The pain of the needle puncturing his skin didn't faze the vampire; being what he was, there wasn't much that could truly hurt him. Since he had no blood, a stab couldn't cause him to bleed to death, the lack of this usually vital substance also caused his nerves and body to be a bit more numb than the average human's. No, the needle wasn't a threat, the thing that pissed him off was the fact that he was so easily fooled by a trick that should have been seen through. Perhaps he really _was_ becoming too interested in his victim.

"You bastard..." For the second time in not even an hour, golden optics took on a red glaze, appearing completely inhuman. "What an idiot. Vampires seek blood because it's something they don't have, something that their body doesn't produce on its own! Do you really think that without blood circulating through my body, whatever the hell that is will do a thing to me?!" He held out his hands at his sides, ignoring the fact that he felt somewhat tired. "C'mon... can't we just be friends here?"

Envy swallowed some of the blood that was now beginning to pool a bit in his mouth. Normally, it would've stopped bleeding almost right after he had broken the skin on it, but since Ed had started sucked on it, it just wouldn't stop. The boy wiped his mouth on his long-sleeved shirt, watching the vampire.

"Okay, you obviously have never heard of Benadryl. One, It doesn't need blood to circulate through you. Two, normally a straight shot of it would take an hour before making someone fall asleep but since you got injected with the shit, it'll happen a lot faster. Three, why would I be a friend with someone trying to suck my blood? And four, good night." Envy sounded rather satisfied with himself, believing that all of his expectations were correct and would come true. He could see the vampire already getting tired...

"You... little shit..." Edward stumbled on his feet as he continued to approach the young college student, a mixture of unreadable emotions on his face. "If I... wanted to kill you... to take your blood that badly... don't you think I would've jumped you the moment I saw you? I could've easily... dug... my teeth... into you... right there and then. You... fascinated me... To think... I could have... had my meal... back... then..." The drug began to fully affect his body, causing his movements to become still and slow, his eyelids drooping more with each word and step. "Just because... I'm cold... to the touch... it doesn't mean I'm... completely... heartless..."

On his last word, the vampire fell forward, landing on a few glass shards that didn't fail to pierce his ghostly white skin, though as he had mentioned earlier, no blood from the wounds were to be seen.

Envy stood there, a little wide-eyed at what he had just heard come from the vampire's mouth. He had thought that for sure, all Ed wanted was a quick bite to eat via Envy. Envy looked down at the body lying at his feet, knowing that within minutes Ed would most likely reawaken. The boy sighed, knowing that he would regret what he was about to do, and knelt near Ed. He tried his best to avoid the glass shards, but a few ended up piercing through his palms and knees.

"C'mon..." Envy grunted as he heaved Ed up into his arms. The student faltered for a moment and managed to make it across the room, to his bed. He dumped Ed down on it and then sat beside him, first taking care of his cuts and then moving to Ed's to rip out the shards of glass as well.

Edward's still body appeared harmless, as it lay motionless upon Envy's bed, his hair spread out around his pale face. Upon first glance, he appeared almost heavenly in an odd sense of the word, though upon further inspection, the insipid flesh covering upon his body made him look very much like a recently deceased corpse and his body, being as cold as it was, made the latter more believable. Either way, the creature sleeping soundly didn't appear menacing or dangerous; if anything, he appeared almost pitiful. Whilst he slept, a frown laced itself upon his face, his unconscious mind apparently having no joy or anything to cause him smile.

"Mmm..." The vampire softly muttered, still knocked out for the most part. He moved his head to the side, making a sour face at a bad memory before once again relaxing. "Nnn... Envy..."

The tired teen looked over at Edward, wishing only that he could enjoy the sweet privilege of being able to lay his head down and rest. Envy yawned again, now that the clamor seemed to have finally settled a bit. The boy scooted down a bit, lying beside Ed, even if it wasn't a smart thing to do and closed his eyes. _Just... resting. My eyes..._ He thought weakly before he slowly nodded off into a light sleep.

Envy shifted a bit in his sleep, bringing his and Ed's bodies a bit closer together. In his dream, it replayed a different scenario of what happened between the two. Ed stalked closer and bit him before Envy could shove the needle into his neck. Envy shivered a bit in his sleep.

After what seemed to be only a few minutes of sleep, one could never really tell how long he or she had slumbered before waking entirely; Edward slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at his golden orbs in exhaustion. "What the... hell happened...?" He held a hand arm's length away from his face and gazed at the blurry fingers, feeling as if he could drop back upon the bed and never rise again. Never rise again... rise... The vampire's eyes widened slightly when he looked out the window in a panic, half expecting to see the yellow orb already risen in the sky, telling all living things, and he supposed dead as well, that it was morning. Not seeing any signs of the sun yet, he gave a slight sigh of relief. "What... time is it anyway...?"

He turned to gaze at the unreadable digits of the clock, but halted when Envy's sleeping form came into focus. "You..." Edward hissed angrily, running a finger over the boy's throat. "You're one hell of a nuisance. And to think I actually..." He snarled and weakly brought himself to his hands and knees. Weakly... he did... feel very weak. "You're... not getting away now..."

Envy seemed to curl up into an even tighter ball as his heart pounded faster within his chest. His dream was only getting worse and morphing into a nightmare. The boy whimpered and, when he sensed fingers playing on his neck, he sat straight up, gasping for oxygen. The college student almost feared looking over to see if his vampire prisoner had been awakened yet. Shit. Envy gave a sudden yelp of fear and attempted to scoot a bit away.

"Shit, I knew I should've tied you up and left you on the floor when I had the chance." The teenager started to kick away, the tattoo on his thigh showing briefly before he managed to get as far away on the bed from Ed as he possibly could without falling off.

"Would you just... shut the hell up...? It's only one bite. It's not like... you won't have your lover do it to you in the future or anything." The vampire snarled while rubbing his temples, experiencing one of the worst headaches he ever had. Wait, had he even felt a headache before? Blood never gave him brain freeze and he never remembered becoming sick in the past, at least, as long as he replenished himself with blood each night by stalking new victims. Just as the liquid was crucial for a human's life, it was for him too; the fact that his body couldn't produce any of its own didn't mean a thing. He still needed it to live, or as least, get as close to living as a vampire could get.

Edward pushed his pained body forward towards the panicking boy, shaking a little with his movements. "Hey bastard... what... time is it...?" Vision still fuzzy, he couldn't read the clock any more than he could when he first opened his eyes.

"Oh well, pardon me if I'm not keen on the fact of having a vampire suck my blood out!" Envy snapped angrily. His head turned, long raven and jade colored locks swinging with him as he stared at the digital clock with glowing blue numbers. He looked back to Ed and blankly reported that the time was four in the morning. The boy looked the vampire over with a raised brow and suddenly Envy began to have the feeling that Ed wouldn't be able to do much of anything. "Hey... You okay...?" He asked curiously, remembering Ed's words from earlier and feeling quite bad about that way he had treated him previously. Just because he was a vampire, didn't mean he was heartless.


	4. Mine!

Yay! Chapter 4! Heather here and frankly, I'm too tired to make this long. -- There's a lot going on right now... Right to the point then.

Envy- Ashe

Edward- Heather

Greed- Someone new! He's done by Chibi Karen!

Disclaimer: It's not ours! Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters are not owned by us! If it was... there would be changes. Sweet sweet yaoi

* * *

Chapter 4- 

"For being such a vampire fan when you were a kid... you really don't know anything... do you?" His bitter laugh echoed in the room that suddenly began to chill his naturally cool body, causing the vampire to shiver, another action of his body that he was not familiar with. Then again, it was close to sunlight and he never went a day without consuming the amount of blood his body needed to function properly. He was sure that if Envy would have his way with him, not only would he be burning on the inside, but the sun would be boiling his outside as well.

Edward inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath, weakly raising his body to his feet, giving another pathetic attempt at reaching for the college student's throat, his face almost appearing as if he was fearful and pleading, the emotions finally pushing their way past the cold disposition he showed towards the boy. "To think... I... waited until we got back to the dormitory... that was my… number one mistake... I should've gone after that Vanity girl... no matter how disgusting she was..."

_He may not be human... But he's pretty damn close to being human, right? I can't just let him die... Dammit... I know I'm going to regret this... but... _Envy sighed out loud and positioned himself closer to Ed, looking down at the bed below them in complete shame. Normally, he would've never given into something as stupid and as life threatening as this, but somehow he felt as if it were something he had to do. "You need blood... Just... hurry up and make it quick."

Envy looked away from Ed, not even bothering to bring their gazes together. It was a hard enough choice for him to just go and offer his life supply to a bloodthirsty vampire, but it also threatened to land him as a vampire as well. And with daylight creeping on them, it would only be a matter of time. Envy arched his neck a bit, exposing the flesh to the vampire. "Hurry it up..."

Golden eyes narrowed while searching Envy's form for any ulterior motive, perhaps another syringe full of only God knew what, but seeing nothing, he weakly approached the college boy. Every movement seemed to drain his body of energy that it did not have. He never had to deal with such a bothersome victim in the past, but then again, he never spent as much time with someone he saw as prey. It was always, stalk, bite, and leave; he never cared about the boy's personality, likes, dislikes, or anything, but for some reason, this Envy had caught his attention.

"You don't have to tell... me twice..." Edward spat the words bitterly, not used to the kindness he was being shown. Hell, he was just given permission to feed on the human's life source and he doubted that many other people would do something so foolish. Either the college student was brave, kind, or extremely idiotic. "It doesn't take... long... I just... need it... Nnnn..."

The vampire stumbled over to Envy and wrapped his cold white arms around him. "You know... I really do... like you..." His tongue gently slid down the exposed neck, his body tingling with anticipation. "Just... close your eyes..." With a soft hiss, he opened his mouth and pressed his fangs into the delicate skin and sucked in pleasure.

"Nngh!" Envy's eyes closed tightly and he groaned slightly in the pain it caused him. He slumped forwards a little against Edward, leaning against the vampire that was sucking his blood straight out of his body. The boy couldn't help but notice how good it felt in Ed's arms, they were cool and oddly comforting to Envy at the moment.

Envy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, telling all of his muscles to calm down. He silently lulled himself into a daze in order to stay perfectly calm. The student weakly opened his eyes again once he hardly felt anymore signal of pain. Now all he could feel were his sore, neck muscles that Ed had his teeth sunk into. He knew enough about his body to know that Ed was taking blood out of his carotid artery. "E-d..."

Greed was walking back to the dorm where Envy was. He was tired but not too tired for a round with his Envy. He grinned to himself as he reached into his pockets, searching for his keys. When he found them he placed it inside and turned to doorknob. Now Greed wasn't someone who can be easily surprised but what he saw before him sure as hell did so.

"What the fucking hell?!" he yelled. Envy, _his_ Envy was there with another guy who was sucking on his neck!

The door unexpectedly opening didn't catch the feasting vampire's attention; all he cared about was drinking the life giving liquid to survive another night and satisfy his thirst, though now, he began to feel something in his chest begin to throb at the sight of the boy providing his life source. Like his victims in the past, he looked as if he was falling limp, a side effect of losing the blood that a human needed to live, but this college student seemed to have more strength than anyone he targeted in the past several years of a lengthy life no one should be able to live.

Edward took a few more good sucks, making sure to drain as much of Envy's blood as he possibly could in a desperate attempt to replenish his body before the sun rose entirely. He was determined to both get his nutrients and allow the boy with a sinful name to live, and since he was a pure vampire, something rare in these days, it would be very possible. All he had to do was have Envy join him in a life that stretched forever onwards, immortality, at least, as close to it as one could get.

Once satisfied, the blond pulled his lips away from Envy's neck and held him close, finally taking notice to the other boy now present in the room. He licked the blood dripping down his fangs and lips with his tongue before turning his head towards Greed, smirking largely, his fangs once again hidden behind his lips. "I take it... you're Greed...?"

Envy gave a little bit of a moan as he forced his heavy eyelids open so he could see the person that had entered the room. He was slumped forwards on Ed, completely drained of energy at the time being, and wasn't exactly surprised to see that Greed had shown up so late-early in the morning. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw his boyfriend and he rasped out, with whatever strength he had left. "My... Greed..."

The student would've normally greeted Greed with a hug or a kiss, but at the current time he was very much unable to do anything. There he was, in the arms of a vampire, with less blood than he had started out with that morning, and looking as if he was enjoying cheating on his lover. "It's not... what... looks... like..." His speech was slightly slurred together, obviously very unable to talk at the moment.

Greed narrowed his eyes into a glare, "Really? Then what the hell _does_ it look like Envy?!" His temper was rising as he clenched his shaking fists. He stared at the pair, not noticing how very odd the blonde looked. All his attention was on Envy. Only one thought kept racing through his head, and that was that Envy was cheating on him. Though he didn't want to believe it, things looked beyond suspicious. He masked his hurt and disbelief with anger and his glare didn't leave his face. "Envy... answer me now..."

Edward gently placed Envy upon the bed and turned to face Greed, eyes narrowing into slits. "Did he just say... _my_ Greed?" He stalked closer, moving carefully through the room that began to fill up with light from the rising sun, stepping over glass shards without a single wince. "What the hell did he mean by that? This Envy guy is mine and you can't have him, so why don't you just turn around and leave? You're not wanted here."

The blood now in his system, though not his own, felt as if it began to boil from the mere sight of the other college boy, and hearing the words thrown across the room did not do much for his temper. He glanced back at Envy before bringing his gaze to Greed's eyes, trying to force his way between the two apparent lovers. If the weak college boy would have mentioned having a significant other, Edward never would have considered changing him into a vampire like himself, he would have simply had his fill and left the lifeless corpse behind. He had actually developed some sort of _feeling_ towards Envy, though what it was, he wasn't sure. Feelings were rare and living a life alone made him tend to hate being with others, but for some reason, this victim was different.

"So..." He tapped a foot and tilted his head to the side. "Do you really think you can take him away from me? He's _mine_."

The boy, now left on his bed by himself, struggled to sit up and finally managed to do so with the help of the wall that was beside him. He had hardly moved and yet he felt as if he had used up every last bit of energy he had left in him. Envy shook his head his raven, green-tipped locks swinging back and forth as if to emphasize the fact he loved Greed. "Greed... vampire... him..." Envy managed to spit out. His vision was fading in and out and he was having a lot of difficulty standing up or moving at all.

Finally, when Envy managed to slide off the bed and onto the floor, he looked at Greed with pleading, violet eyes. "I'm... sorry..." And then, seemingly having no energy left at all, Envy fell to the glass covered ground on his knees.

Though Greed had no true understanding of what was going on, after seeing Envy fall to his knees his anger was forgotten at the moment and he rushed to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Envy's thin body. He noticed the glass on the floor and looked up at the blonde. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Edward frowned, not bothering to hide his fangs any longer. "You mean drink his blood and let him live? Yeah, that's what I did." Seeing Greed so close to the boy he happened to have a fascination with caused his body to cringe in anger. This was worse than that bitch known as Vanity. "You... get the hell away from him! What part of he's mine don't you understand?! He let me have his blood; he INVITED me to bite him! I'm not the bad one here!"

Envy gave a soft little moan when he felt himself being lifted into his lover's arms. His eyelids were only half-opened and he stared up at Greed with a look of want and desperation in his glazed over eyes. "Gr-greed... Don't... let him... bite you..." He said with a pained expression on his face. "Just... get out of here... Don't die... Don't want you to die..."

Greed glared at the blonde, "He isn't yours! And I not leaving him alone with you!"  
Greed looked down at Envy; worry could be seen in his eyes. He creased Envy's cheek lightly. He could not bare to leave his love behind. For now he could care less about what had happened, but Envy needed help and he couldn't leave him on the ground in such a state. "I'm not leaving Envy, I won't leave you!"

"Do you honestly think I would want the blood from a bastard like that?!" Edward shouted spitefully at Envy, the only human that ever captivated him whilst causing his rage to grow so much it was unbearable. He never felt such a multitude of emotions just from being in the college boy's presence. "It's not like it's gonna kill him! I did him a favor! Humans are so pathetic and weak. Now that he's going to be a vampire, he won't have to worry about the trivial things, like you."

_End of Chapter 4 _


	5. Good NightMorning

Ashe here with an update! _Finally! _Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, we sort of

Got lazy and forgot about it. It won't happen again, Ashe promises you. We have about thirteen chapters already ready for it, they just need to be copied into a Word document.

So, for those of you who are still hanging in there, I apologize! And now, onto the fic!

Oh yeah, and here's a little bit of shameless advertisement.

http://s4. for real… To the fic.

----------------------------- 

Envy stared at the vampire blankly before he glanced back up to Greed, his eyes filled with nothing but sorrow and pain. The whole time, he was wondering why the hell he ever offered for Ed to take a bite out of him and suck as much blood as he needed. Envy stood up shakily, pausing only for a moment by Greed's ear to secretly whisper 'Just play along' before he manages to hold his ground in front of Ed.

"You're right... You did do me a favor... And you know what? I think this bastard here doesn't deserve me... I think... I want you" Envy limped towards Ed, faltering and falling again.

Greed hid his smirk as he heard Envy whisper in his ear, as he watched the other play his part Greed went along. Hoping that it would be convincing he spoke in a hurt anger voice.

"Envy...! You...you...I knew it...!" he said using all his acting skills to put on a good mask over his face.

Another foreign feeling spread through Edward's chest, warming his cold body, or at least he could have sworn he felt an increase in temperature. "Envy..." Every previous heated feature seemed to cool, ironically causing the vampire to appear innocent, his pale skin bringing together the look by making him look as if he had a weak constitution. The words he heard took a moment to register in his mind and even once he heard them, he didn't quite understand.

"Would you... come with me then...? Since you're... going to be a vampire soon..."

Envy was kneeling on the ground again, staring up at Ed and panting lightly. He wasn't used to this fatigue, it was strange how it had suddenly overtaken him and he was very much confused by it. But, the student merely forced himself to stand up and walked closer to Ed with a strange, beautiful smile on his face.

"Yes... Of course I will..." _He's not that bad... And as soon as I can, I'm getting back here to my Greed._ "You know, I think I like you a lot more than I thought I did" Envy smiled more and extended his hand to Ed, as if offering himself to the vampire for marriage or something of the sort. The boy's violently violet eyes gleamed.

_What the hell is happening? This is so strange... it makes no sense... No one's ever..._ Golden optics looked over Envy's hand, taking in each fine detail of the flesh that was now pale enough to rival his own and it almost looked enticing, drawing him into the boy's act. He hesitantly reached his own hand out to the boy destined to become a vampire, gently touching it with one of his cold fingers, trying to make himself believe that this was real, the hand, the boy, and the kindness. And no needle was in sight so he took that in itself as a good sign.

"We have to hurry... the sun's rising and if we're stuck outside, we're done for." Edward mentally cursed the fact that he had ditched his cape completely, the one thing he used to shield him from the bright yellow orb if for some unknown reason he ever had to travel during the daytime. "You... probably can't change your form or anything... so... we're going to have to make a sprint for it. I just... want to take you back to my place..." Giving Greed one last glance, the vampire wrapped his fingers around Envy's hand with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled him up to his feet with one arm. "C'mon... let's go." He opened the door quickly and began to dart out it.

The student was suddenly dragged to his feet and being yanked around out of his dorm room by the vampire that was supposedly very interested in him. Or at least interested enough to claim Envy as his other. Envy forced his feet to move, the cut on his foot from the shard of glass only getting deeper, and mentally kicked his own self for not asking if he could at least grab a pair of pants. Not that he really thought Ed would approve of it if they were really so pressed for time.

"Where's... your place...exactly...?" Envy gasped as he ran after Ed. He was never one for physical fitness and yet here he was dashing across campus with a vampire as his guide and pacesetter. Wherever Ed lived exactly, Envy hoped it was either somewhere on campus or somewhere very close by. The boy was already growing tired...

"Not far, don't worry, can't talk now..." Edward spoke quickly, making sure to keep the quick pace of his steps as he darted outside, practically yanking Envy along. He nervously looked over his shoulder at the still rising sun, once again cursing his stupidity at falling asleep by the use of a human drug. Was he becoming weak at his old age? Impossible.

The vampire turned down a sudden alleyway still shielded from the light and veered right, slipping past old abandoned shops, their side doors boarded up, warding off anyone who may have come across their wooden exterior. A few appeared rotted, evident in the way it smelt and how they hung off their hinges. Edward grumbled at the sight, hating the trip he had to take too and from his living quarters; it only reminded him of how worse off he was than the rest of the world.

"In here..." The blond stopped in front of what appeared to have been a partially fallen wall, the entrance to his abode. It's... really dark in there..."

Everything was moving in a blur to the student. He couldn't think and he couldn't actually understand what was going on at the moment. They passed rotting buildings that were completely the opposite of the brand new dorm rooms that Envy was used to seeing back on campus. He blinked and they stopped, apparently arriving at their destination.

Envy's violet eyes ran over the entrance to Edward's home. He took a step towards it, his hand slipping out of Ed's as he walked closer to it. The teenager peered inside and, with a little sigh, he stepped inside of the dark. It was cool and refreshing, Envy expected it to be because he was slowly becoming a vampire himself. "Why'd...you bring me here...again?" He asked, looking back at Ed before he stifled a yawn.

The simple question buzzed within the vampire's head, adding to the weight upon his frail shoulders, nearly knocking him off balance. Why exactly did he bring the young college student back to his home, or what he liked to call, his hell? Was it because he was awaiting a new vampire to join him or because he had feelings for the boy? Either way, it didn't make sense. Edward hated the place he forced himself to live, hated how run down it was, and hated the kids that would at times throw shit through the cracks while playing some idiotic game. He was better than that and should have been able to live in style, especially since he was a true vampire, no traces of human blood was in his body aside from what he drank from his victims.

"I had a funny feeling about that place... ok? And the sun would've hurt you even if it shined through the window. Here it's safer and you won't be hurt..." Edward sat upon the ground and absentmindedly picked up a small beetle with his fingers, allowing it to crawl over his hand before meeting its demise between the hard ground and his thumb. "I need to watch over you too. It would be... problematic... if something went wrong and you were hurt. I don't want to see you in any more pain... So just go ahead and sleep. There's some blankets around here somewhere." He laughed a little, thinking back to the conversation they shared earlier about vampires and horror movies. "Sorry, I don't have a coffin for you."

Envy couldn't tell if Ed was making fun at him, serious or just cracking a joke to ease the tension. Whatever his new companion was trying to accomplish, Envy didn't know so he merely pretended that he didn't hear the comment. The boy stepped carefully around, feeling around on the ground for the alleged blankets. Once his fingers closed around the fabric, he was glad that Ed had some stored there for whatever reason.

Envy crawled back to where he believed Ed was. Or, he kept crawling until he felt cold skin brush against his lips. The boy gave a bit of a quiet yelp and pushed backwards, landing on his butt and sitting a couple feet away instead. He nervously rubbed at the back of his head, not really sure of what exactly it was he just 'kissed'. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, adjusting the blankets around him.

Edward stared through the darkness at the younger boy, a bit shocked when he felt lips upon his own neck, feeling that it was a bit ironic that he out of all creatures would have someone else's mouth upon his flesh. If he hadn't chosen to lie upon the cool ground when he did, the small 'kiss' would have more likely than not been placed upon the black, leather pants covering his shins. His lips tugged at one side into a small smile. This vampire-to-be really was a fascinating boy, and he was quite lively for someone who had planned only on sleeping through the entire night and now day.

"Hn..." The vampire watched Envy, able to see perfectly through the pitch-black room, his pupils adapted to seeing in the way a nocturnal animal would, only without the large size, another reason why the sun would hurt a vampire. "Good morning I guess." He stared for a moment longer, then pulled his body to his hands and knees and crawled over to Envy, moving around the body a bit while he began to reposition some things. Another blanket was placed next to the raven-haired boy's head. "Pillow..." The explanation was short and simple. With a stretch of his arms, he moved away from Envy and rested upon the hard ground, closing his eyes to sleep.

Envy jumped a little bit when he felt the pillow suddenly pressed against the side of his face. He figured that Ed, being a vampire for so long, could easily see everything and was probably laughing at Envy's antics at that moment. The student lifted his head up and slid the make-shift pillow beneath his head. He tugged at the blankets and wrapped himself up in them, making a rather messy cacoon around his already pale body.

"Good...morning..." Envy mumbled, wondering how odd that had sounded before he forgot about what he actually said and paid more attention to getting some shut-eye. The boy closed his eyes... and soon he was sleeping.

Once certain Envy had fallen asleep as peacefully as one could in a dreary place such as his living quarters, Edward closed his eyes slowly, determined to watch the college student as long as he possibly could before falling into a light sleep. He felt obligated to now watch over Envy, still confused by his own feelings and why he cared about him. Going through a life full of nothing but loneliness may have finally been taking its toll on him, leaving the vampire secretly longing for the company he never once had. Nah, that was preposterous. He enjoyed his solitude and never had a care towards anyone or anything at any given point in time. This entire situation was just... different...

After a few minutes, Ed fell into a deeper sleep and snored softly.

_Ed had his arms wrapped around Envy's waist, a smirk on his lips as he drove his teeth back into the other's neck for the second time. Envy moaned softly, this wasn't a bite to suck out the blood. It was just like the playful nips and nibbles Greed would give him after school when they were alone in the room together. Envy's hands were slipping down to Ed's hips now, holding them together. Greed. Greed who?..._

Envy awoke with a startled gasp halfway through his dream. His hand immediately flung up to his neck, half-expecting to find his neck begin nibbled at by Edward. The boy sighed when he couldn't feel anything and dropped his hand at his side. What time was it anyways? Envy looked around, surprisingly, he could see shit now. Wonderful. He sat up, kicking back the tangled mess that was his bed, and looked around to let his eyes rest on the sleeping form of Ed.

Still sleeping deeply, exhausted from how close he was to not receiving the blood he direly needed a night ago, Edward once again appeared almost angelic with his pale white skin and hair fanned around his body, only now instead of snoozing on his back, he lay upon his side, curled up as if trying to find warmth that his body did not produce. He slumbered upon the cold ground, no traces of blankets or pillows anywhere to be found, the only reason being that he had given them all to Envy so the boy could still feel comfortable.

"Mmm..." The vampire yawned quietly and twitched an ear; picking up a few undecipherable sounds, and though he may have been sleeping, his senses were still keen and up to par in order to watch over the interesting being near him.


End file.
